Lulled to La-La Land!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Lulled to La-La Land! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. Narrator: - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Lulled to La-La Land! - - - - - Sakura Avalon: Wanna play frisbee Eevee? (Eevee nods) Sakura Avalon: (Threw the pink frisbee) Catch it. (Eevee runs and catches it with her mouth and runs back to Sakura) Sakura Avalon: Good girl. (Pets Eevee on the head) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Littlefoot: (Gasp) Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! Mark EVO: WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS?! IT'S LIKE YOU GUYS HAVEN'T EATEN IN YEARS!! Mr. Krabs: Ahoy there, everyone! SpongeBob: Sorry, we're late. We had a little issue with Patrick back there and... (SpongeBob and the gang scream as they see everyone and their Pokémon incredibly thin) SpongeBob: Holy Krabby Patties! What on Earth happened to you, guys?! Sandy Cheeks: Lillie, what happened here? Lillie: I don't know. I found them like this. Squidward: Well, whatever happened to them, they look horrible! Mr. Krabs: Hmm.... (lifts Kiawe's arm and examines him) Mmm-hmm! Just as I thought. SpongeBob, wrap these young lubbers up some grub before they keel over! SpongeBob: Aye-aye, sir! Don't worry. I'll fix you guys up in no time. - - - SpongeBob: Umbrella? Rotom Pokédex: Wait. Umbrella? Hm. I have the answer! Emerl: Oh no. (facepalms with his right hand) Not again. Rotom Pokédex: (puts on wig) Utilizing my powers of deduction, the culprit is... (points to Lillie) you, Lillie! Lillie: I did it?! SpongeBob: What? Patrick: Huh? Squidward: What the what? Sandy Cheeks: What in tarnation? Mr. Krabs: (confused, then angrily yells) WHAT?! YOU THINK LILLIE MADE EVERYONE HUNGRY?! Rotom Pokédex: I don't think, Mr. Krabs. I know. Mr. Krabs: That's the silliest thing I ever heard! Squidward: Yeah! Sandy Cheeks: Give us one good reason why you think she did it! Rotom Pokédex: Gladly. Lillie, do you think that a gifted sleuth such as I wouldn't notice your parasol open this afternoon? That's not all! The grincher is that you were the only one who have no appetite whatsoever! Squidward: What?! That's the most ridiculous deduction I've ever heard! You're making that up and you know it! Sandy Cheeks: Yeah! Lillie: But how could I? Rotom Pokédex: You can fool some people all the time, but never the sharpest private eye in Alola! Mallow: Cut!! That's a wrap. Thank you for you melodramatic performance. Rotom Pokédex: Why did you cut my big scene?! Mallow: Because there's no way in the world Lillie is the culprit! (they stare and growl) Kiawe: First off, how could Lillie possibly make us hungry? Tai Kamiya: Yeah, that's impossible. Sophocles: Good point. Rotom Pokédex: Well, I guess. Uh. Emerl: Alright, Rotom, enough of this Detective Laki nonsense. I understand that you're trying to help and we appreciate it. But jumping to conclusions with your so-called "deductions" isn't going to get us anywhere. So I suggest that you take off your wig and let us solve this problem the old fashion way. Okay? Rotom Pokédex: (sighs) Fine. Whatever you say, Emerl. (takes off wig) Squidward: Ha. Gifted sleuth, eh? Mr. Krabs: Sharpest private-eye in Alola, eh? Sandy Cheeks: Guess you're not as sharp as you thought you were, Rotom. Emerl: Alright, guys, that's enough. Let's forget about what happened and focus on solving the problem at hand. Fred Jones: Great idea, Emerl. - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Morelull! - - - - - - - - - - - Rotom Pokedex: Morelull the Mushroom Pokemon a Grass/Fairy type. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Sakura Avalon: Hey Goomy wanna come with me? (Goomy nod) Sakura Avalon: Alright Pokeball go. (Goomy go inside the pokeball until click) Sakura Avalon: I caught a Goomy. Pikachu: Pi-Pikachu! Ash Ketchum: Way a go Sakura! - - - - Narrator: Sakura got a new friend and her new Pokemon Goomy. (the episode ends)